Whose Present Is This
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones is having some difficulty the day after Christmas and wants a massage. Guess who she calls to give her one.


_This is the first of two Christmas one shots I am writing this year. In this one we have the smut where Booth gets a Christmas present from Bones in the form of her asking for a massage. It has been on my hard drive for a long time, and I decided to rewrite it as a Christmas story and place it in this season. In the other one I have a nice Christmas story with Hank involved. So, on with the smut. Enjoy! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was having some serious trouble the morning after Christmas. The day before had been a sad one when she and Booth had showed up for that man's funeral, and she had learned something important about friendship, and love. When the rest of their friends had also turned up, she had felt some emotions that she had tried to bury for a very long time. After that, she and Booth had spent the evening together, after the Christmas dinner with their "family", rearranging her apartment, and cleaning up from the Christmas Eve dinner. Now she was waking up with some very sore muscles, and she knew she'd pulled a couple as they moved some furniture. For the last half an hour she had been lying in bed trying to get up the energy just to get out of bed. She knew what she needed. A very long, full massage. Too bad her regular masseuse was out of town for the holidays. Painfully turning her head she saw the picture that was always on her bedside table now. It was one of Booth. She'd put it there after the two boyfriends fiasco and the whole incident with Jared. Had she really been celibate since the attempt to have two boyfriends? She sighed when she realized in her haze that she had been celibate that long. It certainly put Angela to shame on the celibacy kick.

A smile turned the corners of her mouth, and reached her eyes as she thought of something that would possibly eliminate that sad statistic. Until the time with the two boyfriends, she had used male masseurs who came to her place and gave her massages. She had used those times to get some sexual relief as well, though not in the way many would assume. Hands only was her rule, and a masseur had wonderful hands that could stimulate to a very high degree her most intimate spots. In many ways she was embarrassed at not having recognized the specific _kind_ of masseuse that she and Booth had come across during the case of Nakamura's missing sister as she had used masseurs for similar purposes, though she had not used them for intercourse. Ever since her disaster of having two boyfriends and her horror at what had happened when she had met Jared, she had used a female masseuse, and had not purchased the _extra_ assistance that would easily bring on several very satisfying orgasms during a massage session. That didn't mean that those massage sessions with Sheryl had not produced orgasm. On the contrary, the buildup had been exquisite every time the younger woman, in her late twenties, would work all the right muscles and parts of her body that had definite erotic effect, but were not specifically tied to her intimate bits. If she needed the soothing feel of someone's hands on her sore muscles, but also the soothing sexual release that it would produce, why not ask Booth?

She moaned at the very thought of Booth massaging her. She could feel herself become very wet at the image of him standing over her naked face down body, his hands all over her. She would definitely let him know that his hands would be most appreciated between her legs and on her ass in order to give her a complete massage, like the male masseurs used to. She would also have him work on her front, as well. By the end of it all, she would hopefully have him so worked up that he would forget all about that qualifier he attached to his statement of love, and also get rid of that fucking line she'd, _very_ reluctantly and _very_ angrily, respected for the last nearly three years. She was still angry over the line. All the men she'd been with since that time had been so she could stay behind that line he'd so foolishly created. After her tryst with the two boyfriends she'd decided that it wasn't what she wanted anymore, all the meaningless sex, when all it produced, outside of seeing to her biological imperatives, was constant stress between her and Booth, as well as a damaging effect on their friendship. Of course the sex over the years had been good, and the men had seen to her needs in excellent fashion, but she couldn't help but feel that something had always been lacking. Her one, platonic, date with Jared had firmly made up her mind on it all and she'd stuck with it since. Outside of Sheryl and her wonderful massages, she'd seen to her own sexual needs with her toys and hands.

Painfully she took a shower to get clean and refreshed. It took some time as she wasn't moving too well. After she got done, she didn't bother putting anything on and laid down on her bed. Flipping open her cell phone, she pressed one on the speed dial. Almost immediately Booth's welcome voice sounded in her ear. Despite her genuine discomfort she smiled upon hearing that voice.

"_Hey, Bones!_"

"Hi Booth," she said, trying to hide the grimace in her voice as she shifted a bit.

"_What's wrong, Bones_?" he asked instantly.

One of the things she loved, but also got frustrated over, was his over protectiveness and constant worry over her. This time, though, it was going to work in her favor.

"I pulled a couple of muscles yesterday and I'm sore all over," she told him, a bit sheepish at the admission, but looking forward to him being here soon to take all of the discomfort away.

"_Is there anything I can do_?" came the instant response.

She almost had to laugh as she heard him begin to get up from wherever he was sitting and begin moving around to come to her "rescue". She kept herself in check, though, and in a serious voice she told him what she wanted him to do.

"Actually, Booth, I was wondering if you would be willing to come over and give me a massage?" she asked. She heard a moment of silence and a loud, audible gulp on the other end of the line. The slightly squeaky voice told her that she'd succeeded in shocking the Hell out of Booth, as well as aroused him with the images such a request would produce in any man's mind, particularly such a complete, sexy Alpha Male like Booth, despite his skittishness about discussing sex.

"_Massage_???" came the squeak she was expecting.

She could see him crossing himself and looking up at the ceiling to his God for some divine help right about then. She still didn't understand how an intelligent person could have a belief in God, but she respected Booth and his honest beliefs, whether she agreed with him or not.

"My regular masseuse is out of town for the holidays visiting her family, Booth," she explained. "I'm really in need of a long, soothing massage, Booth. You do such a wonderful job on my feet sometimes, so I was hoping you would be willing to help me today." There was a pregnant pause and then she smiled, knowing what it would take. "If you don't think you can help me, I can simply call and have a guy from one of the local massage parlors come by and take care of me," she told him, though she had no intention of doing so, regardless of Booth's answer to her request.

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes_," was the instant reply followed by the click of his cell phone being snapped shut before she had a chance to say anything else.

Bones closed her cell phone and smiled widely. She gingerly rolled over onto her back and had to restrain herself from letting her hands wander over her body. Her arousal was rising as she thought of the fact that in a short time Seeley Booth's hands would be on her body and she would be the lucky woman receiving his loving ministrations. Before she knew it she had fallen into a gentle sleep as her body really was hurting and needed rest.

Booth was breaking every speed limit in the city, and a couple of times he'd cranked on the siren in order to get all the other drivers out of the fucking way as he raced over to Bones' place. No way was he going to be late and find Bones calling some sleazy schmuck to give her a massage! He'd always known that going to Mass once a week, confession a minimum of five times a week considering all of the daily impure thoughts he'd had about Bones since the first damn day he'd met her (Who was he kidding, sometimes he went to confession a full seven times a week! He was convinced that his priest thought he was a complete and utterly depraved pervert.), all the Hail Mary's and Our Father's, and the weekly lighting of a candle for her would one day, finally, at long last pay off. Well, today was the day! Granted it was only a massage, but what the Hell? God hadn't been too kind to good Old Seeley in the Bones department the last few years, so he must be making up for it now with this. Maybe not the whole enchilada, but the Man upstairs had to be pretty busy, especially around this time of year. And let's face it, the whole idea of such a quantum leap forward with Bones would take on the proportions of a Divine Miracle, so the Big Guy must have worked a little overtime to just have this to offer.

He carefully gave his hands instructions on how to behave, as this was Bones he was talking about. No indecent slips. No touching any private areas. No lingering caresses. It wouldn't do to have such a quantum leap forward only to piss her off and get his ass kicked. Yep. Perfect gentleman time for Seeley Booth. He had to smile. Maybe this was his reward for being such a good sport about being stripped down to his boxers and rainbow socks at the lab, and then being wheeled around on a gurney for all to see. Now how embarrassing had that been??? He did wonder why the Hell Bones had whisked him off to that lab room all by her lonesome to get all the "evidence" when she could have had one of the lab techs do it. He smiled as he recalled her sharp and emphatic "NO!" when one of the female lab techs moved to do just that. That was when she'd rushed him to that empty room and began to strip him down. Thank the Lord that reciting the names of every Saint he'd ever heard of had kept himself from getting a massive hard on! Now if only he could get her to have a bit of Angela's enthusiasm when it comes time to strip down her partner, he'd have it made. He tried that technique now as he pulled into the parking garage of the building Bones lived in.

He nodded at the elderly couple who he had seen a few times before when coming over and then slipped into the elevator. The ride up seemed interminable, but he continued reciting Saints, so he was doing good so far. When he knocked on the door and there was no answer he began to get worried. Had she changed her mind already??? Was she already in there with some muscle bound freak with his hands all over her??? Taking a deep breath, he offered up a prayer asking that he not suffer a brutal ass kicking at the hands of Bones if he interrupted a private moment, which, of course, would be after he beat the shit out of the muscle bound freak, but the end result would be the same. Namely Seeley Boy in the hospital over the New Years holiday. Taking out the key she had given him a few months before, he unlocked and opened the door, going in.

"Bones?" he called out. No answer. He frowned and walked in further. He couldn't see any sign that anyone else was there, so he breathed a small sigh of relief on that score. She must be in the bedroom getting ready, so he decided to go knock on the bedroom door and let her know he was here. He checked to make sure that his gun was ready, though, in case she had changed her mind and some schmuck was already here. Nothing like a gun in the hands of an Army Ranger trained sniper to put the fear of God into some unworthy piece of shit horning in on what was his. He made a note to his self not to ever refer to Bones out loud as his. That would be the kiss of death for sure. Reaching her bedroom, he noted that the bedroom door was open and he took a breath before peering around the door frame. His jaw about hit the floor when he saw Bones laying on the bed, on her back, completely naked, her legs spread out a bit giving him a perfect view of a certain piece of her anatomy that his thoughts and dreams about had sent him scurrying to confession almost every day of the week for years. He noted that the top half was also damn nice, too, as he watched her breasts, full and beautiful, moving slightly up and down as she breathed.

Booth had always believed that good deeds would be rewarded. He lived by that, and tried to show his son the truth in that. Looking at Bones in this state, knowing that she was waiting for him, even if only for a massage and she had fallen asleep, he could honestly say he had proof of his belief. Despite his worry that she would castrate him for coming into her room while she was fully exposed like this, he made his way to her bed, keeping his eyes fixed on her face. No wandering eyes this day! He'd file away in his mind the image he'd seen from the doorway for later when he brought to mind some seriously impure thoughts alone in his own bed. Without touching her, he dare not as he wanted to live to remember this day for all eternity, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Bones?"

Bones slowly came to, recognizing the voice that was calling to her. Without opening her eyes she smiled. "Booth?" she asked as she stretched languorously, ignoring the pull and twinge in her sore muscles, finally opening her eyes as she settled back down on the mattress. The look of utter shock, lust, arousal, and awe on Booth's face made for a wonderful sight to wake up to.

"Y..You called for a massage?" he managed to squeak, trying to process what he'd just witnessed. Fuck the names of the Saints! Nothing would work to keep the hard on at bay now! He knew he'd be in confession for that bit about the Saints, but it was the absolute God's honest truth. If he spent a few more years in Purgatory for that truth, then so be it.

Bones' eyes sparkled. "Mmm Hmm," she murmured, taking in the sight of her partner squatting down beside her bed, his t-shirt stretched taut across his perfect torso. She restrained her baser impulses at that moment, seeing as she really wanted that massage, and the no doubt powerful orgasms that he would give her during the massage. Assuming, of course, that he was willing to give her the type of massage she used to have when she utilized male masseurs. She'd save the "more than hands" part of the day for when they were done with the massage and were ready to move on to the _**really**_ fun stuff.

"You're naked, Bones," he said with a bit more baritone, but still a bit on the squeaky side.

Bones smiled up at him. "That's because I expect an all over massage, Booth," she told him, making her voice as sultry as possible.

Booth's eyes widened as he stole a quick glance along Bones' body. Perfection. It was absolute perfection in his opinion. Then he glommed on to what she had just told him. "All over massage?" he asked, using her words.

"_All_ over, Booth," she purred. "My temples, neck, shoulders and arms," she began to recite the order she wanted him to pay attention to. "Then I expect you to spend some time working the musculature along my spinal column and radiating outward, working the deep muscles. After that I want you to massage my feet and work your way up each leg, finishing with my gluteus maximus."

Holy Shit! Bones had just told him she wants him to actually spend a bit of time massaging her ass! Christmas was coming 364 days early this time around since yesterday had been Christmas. "Okay," he said with a very shaky voice.

"Not so fast, Booth," she told him. "That's only half the job."

"Huh?" he squeaked, this time a number of octaves higher than normal.

She smirked up at him. It was so fun getting Booth flustered like this. She cursed herself for not pressing him about the line the second he'd made it up. So much wasted time in between and all those men she'd been with who couldn't hold a candle to her Booth! She was momentarily startled when that last thought came to her. _**Her**_ Booth? She realized that it was true. She did think of him that way. That's why she'd been celibate since her disaster with two boyfriends over a year ago, and had also switched to female masseuses with a lot less involved in the "massage". She'd ponder it later, though. "That's right, Booth. I also expect you to massage my front. Starting with my temples again, and down along my neck, shoulders and arms. After that I would love for you to massage my breasts with those large, masculine hands of yours. I enjoy having my nipples played with, by the way. They're very sensitive. Then on down my abdomen and work on my legs from my feet to my thighs."

Booth felt light headed. This was a damn wet dream come true! "Anything else?" he asked, almost begging at this point. If this was anyone else it would be absolutely pathetic, but with Bones he didn't give a damn. He'd been in love with her for years, and now she was asking him to give her the most intimate massage he'd ever heard of.

Bones decided to be very blunt with this final part, as she wanted to see his reaction to a little dirty talking, but also she wanted to make the point that she was interested in him as more than just a partner, though she was pretty sure at this point that he was aware of that. Thankfully he hadn't objected yet.

"Yes, Booth," she replied with a very wicked grin. She took his hands in hers and looked him squarely in the eyes. "After you've done all that, I want you to use these perfect hands of yours and play with my pussy until I have the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever had," she told him.

Booth had one of two choices to make right then. He could either agree to do exactly what she wanted, and he knew she was very serious, or he could refuse and he knew that if he did that she would never make a step forward in their relationship ever again as she would see this as rejection. The crux of his dilemma was that he was sure of what he wanted, but was he ready for such a massive step forward? He stole a quick glance at her body once again and he knew which choice he had to make. No, strike that. Not what he _had_ to do, but what he wanted to do. For the first time the timing and emotions were right. He looked at her face and saw her looking up at him, his hands still clutched in hers. He grinned.

"And if it isn't quite mind blowing?" he teased.

Bones got a very lust filled expression on her face. "Then you'd have to keep playing with my pussy until you got it right," she growled in a feral tone. "And that would only delay what I have planned for you." She had a long night planned for them, and this was only the appetizer. She saw the dazed expression on his face and her smile widened. Letting go of his hands, she rolled over onto her front, giving him a perfect view of her back side. "I have some massage oils in the top bedside drawer, and a towel in the bathroom, Booth," she told him. She was wondering what his reaction would be when he opened the top drawer.

"What the HELL???" Booth exclaimed in shock, though he knew that he shouldn't be considering that this was Bones he was with.

"What's the matter, Booth?" she asked, playing innocent. "It's only a few of my favorite sex toys that I use the most, along with some oils and lubricants."

"That you use the most?" he parroted. He looked at the assortment of vibrators and dildoes, along with a few that he didn't even recognize at all. "Does that mean...?" he started, but couldn't finish the question, not sure if he wanted to know.

"The rest of my toys are in the closet in a box on the shelf," she told him, fighting the urge to laugh at what had to be a priceless face on Booth if his voice was any indication. She decided to really get him worked up. "I call the largest dildo, and my favorite of all the toys in the drawer, 'Booth'. I expect the real Booth to be even better."

Booth, with a shaky hand, took out a bottle of some jasmine scented massage oil and closed the drawer. He'd ponder the whole sex toy bit later when he had a chance to think rationally again. He went and got a towel, which was a very large one that he was sure would wrap around three of four of his size body, and brought it back to the bed. He managed to get Bones to lay the towel down and then she laid down on it, on her front, of course. Now came the hard part. How to start.

"Strip down, Booth," she ordered as she turned her head and placed it on her crossed arms. She kept a close eye on him. This was one unveiling she wasn't about to miss. Ordinarily when she hired a male masseur she would have the guy in shorts so she could get a good bit of eye candy without seeing the man fully nude, as the temptation would be too great and lead to a sexual encounter, but this was Booth. She thought a moment and decided to keep this like in the past. She wanted to see him tent those boxers he liked so much. "But leave the boxers on."

Booth swallowed a bit, remembering how she had stripped him down to his boxers so recently, but he had nothing to be ashamed of. He added a bit of a sexy sway to his movements as he removed his t-shirt and then popped the buttons on his jeans. He enjoyed the widening of her eyes as he did so, and how she tracked the movements of his hands. When she quickly darted her tongue out and moistened her lips he almost said to Hell with the massage and jumped her. He didn't, but it had taken a Herculean effort to keep himself from doing so. He'd toed off his shoes and finished removing his pants, standing straight in his boxers and rainbow socks. Today he was wearing his Daffy Duck boxers. He kind of cringed when he remembered the ones he had on, but he'd had no idea he'd be stripped down in front of Bones again that day.

Bones had trouble keeping herself from yanking him down on the bed and having her way with him right then. Instead of being amused at the cartoon boxers, she was surprisingly aroused at the sight of them. Perhaps it was how much she enjoyed the inner child that Booth had in him that she loved so much. The definite bulge that was growing inside the loose boxers made for a wonderful sight and she wanted nothing more than to yank the boxers down and see his package again. She'd seen it when she barged into his bathroom a year and a half before, and been _**very **_impressed, and appreciative, of what he had to offer, but that had been when he'd been flaccid, not somewhat aroused like now.

"Take off the socks," she told him firmly. She really liked his non-conforming socks, but she was not about to have him, or any other man for that matter, on her bed with socks on.

Booth had no problem with that, as it implied he would be on her bed with her. His mind was working overtime, he knew, but this massive move forward with Bones was something he'd been dreaming of for a long time, and worried that perhaps he'd ruined any chance of with his ridiculous "atta girl sorta way" comment when he told her he loved her. He'd accept whatever boundaries she imposed on this encounter, even if it was that all he got to do was give a massage and a little exploring with his fingers of her more "intimate" anatomy. He picked up the small bottle of massage oil and carefully got on the bed, and with all the self control he could muster, he straddled her naked thighs. Oh Sweet Mary, Mother of...! Her bare ass was even more spectacular when viewed directly from above and behind! He was also now fully aware of how aroused she was as the faint, but obvious, scent of her arousal was now was in the air.

"Like what you see, Booth?" she asked, amused at how gingerly he was moving. The small weight he allowed to to press down on her thighs enhanced her arousal and she mentally groaned, knowing that while she would really enjoy this massage, and the "extra" attention he was going to give her, it would also be torture to have his hands all over her and not respond. That would be later. Placing her hands at her sides, she laid her head down straight, with enough distance from the pillow to avoid smothering herself. She'd thought about bringing out her massage table, but this was _**so**_ much better as it was Booth giving her the massage and not some nameless guy.

"Better than any dream I've had about you," he replied honestly, his eyes still glued to her perfect ass.

"So you dream about me?" Bones teased as she felt his hands come into contact with her temples and begin to gently apply circular pressure. It felt absolutely wonderful. She moaned lightly as she absorbed the healing feel of it.

"Every night," he admitted a bit sheepishly. He was in Heaven at that moment as he felt her soft skin and her hair that he'd dreamed of running his hands through so often. "Like that Bones?" he asked. He may be in Heaven, and embarrassed, a little, at now being hard as a rock as he massaged her, but he was enough of a gentleman to make sure that she was enjoying this, as it was all for her in his opinion.

"Perfect," she said a bit sluggishly as the pleasure of his touch, even if it was only on her temples at this point, was incredibly heady. "I dream about you, too," she revealed, a small smile hidden since she was face down. The slight tenseness she felt from him, though she was pleasantly surprised that it didn't stop those wonderful hands of his from working back along her skull and to her neck where he gently worked the tight muscles she had there, told her that she'd surprised him with her admission. She mentally recited all the muscles in the neck as his fingers worked each one so deliciously. She noted when he removed one hand from her, and appreciated the continued attention his remaining hand gave her as he got the bottle of massage oil to use now that he was to her shoulders, arms, and back. She felt the slow, cool drizzle of the oil as he placed some across her shoulders, the soft jasmine scent mingling with the other scents in the room, including her arousal which had become more and more obvious since Booth had entered the room, let along stripped down and gotten onto the bed. Some masseuses/masseurs warmed the oils in their hands before applying it, but she preferred the cool sensation and then the natural warming of the oils from her own body heat and the light friction of the hands giving the massage. Either by luck, or an uncanny idea of what she likely preferred, Booth had been perfect.

Booth felt like doing cartwheels in his mind. She dreams about him??? _**YES**_!!! The man upstairs must _**REALLY **_be working overtime for her to be admitting such a thing to him. He began to slowly work his hands over the tense muscles in her shoulders, knowing by feel that they were incredibly tight, though from the muscle pulls or the fact that it was him giving her a massage he couldn't tell. The light moans, and the occasional groan, coming from her told him that either way she was enjoying this. He was, too. The feel of her skin, despite the massage oil, was soft as silk, and he loved every dip and curve on her. He could feel his hard on getting even harder as he felt her, and his senses took in all that was happening.

"Often?" he asked curiously. He let his hands begin working on her right arm and shoulder. He felt the muscle pull and knotting that she had on that upper arm, so he gently worked it to get it as loose and comfortable for her as possible.

Bones debated whether to answer that question or not. He was in a very open mood so far, but just how much of a conversation about sex would he allow before getting decidedly skittish about it? It was, though, the most open she'd ever seen him, when it came to sex, so she decided to chance it.

"Very often," she told him with a groan of appreciation at the unknotting of a muscle in her arm.

"Almost every night. When I masturbate I think of you and what you would do if you were with me in bed."

Booth took a deep, calming breath when she said that. The image of her playing with herself flashed in his mind and he moaned at the thought of watching her do that. He didn't say a word, though, as he wanted to see just what she was doing. He reached her hand and worked all the various pressure points and joints, allowing her to release a great deal of pent up stress. It was always amazing to him when he was stressed just how much pressure built up in his hands. By the feel of hers, he knew she was the same way. He was tempted to bring her hand up to his lips and kiss each finger individually, and perhaps the inside of her wrist, but he restrained himself. Something told him that with all the buildup he was creating the final reward would be incredible if he showed some restraint now. He slowly made his way back up her arm and over to her left one to repeat the process there.

Her thoughts were in a sex glazed jumble. Booth was an exquisite masseur, and if she'd known this in the past, she would have taken advantage of it a long time ago, like when he drew that fucking line! Almost three years of sensual massages at his hands could have been hers, and she let it slide away for a lot of meaningless sex from casual lovers like Sully and all the others, and orgasmic massages by young men who looked good, but weren't Booth. No one was Booth, and she'd foolishly settled for the quick and easy release that short term sexual trysts would provide. She almost came just from how he massaged her hand!

When he'd finished her left arm, he moved his attention to her back as he drizzled some more oil on her. Using his thumbs, he ran them along her spinal column, radiating the pressure outward, back and forth, memorizing the feel of her from all points. He felt a definite muscle pull at mid-back, and spent some time there, working the sore muscle.

"That was a bad one, huh?" he questioned, very concerned. He knew what a sore back was like, whether it be something as low level as a pulled muscle, all the way to a misalignment.

Bones had the beginnings of tears in her eyes as he worked on the pulled muscle, as it hurt horribly, though she was well aware that with a pulled muscle, the massage would hurt for a bit and then feel wonderful once it was relaxed.

"Uh huh," she moaned, hoping that he couldn't tell how much this hurt.

"Why now, Bones," he asked calmly. He wanted to draw her attention from the pain, and so he asked something that he was very curious about.

She knew exactly what he was asking. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked very cautiously. She was trying to be careful of his sensibilities, and she also didn't want to say anything that would possibly ruin such a perfect morning.

Booth knew that her answer would have some of the information that had always driven him crazy before, namely how she had been with other men since he drew that idiotic line between them, but he needed to know that what was happening now was real, and not some one time encounter. He would give this to her, but he would be very hurt if it was only the one time. "I'm sure," he told her as he finished with her back and slid down further so he could work on her legs. He groaned mildly as he looked up and his gaze went right in front of him to between her legs, her pussy nestled at the apex of her thighs, her perfectly sculpted ass framing the that lovely sight. He'd noticed when he first found her asleep on the bed that she kept her labia shaved, and had a small, neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair above her cleft. He was already thinking ahead to when the massage was concluded and he would get his hands on her the way she had told him she wanted to finish up.

"You can quit staring at my pussy, Booth, and continue with the massage," she said with a very amused chuckle, as she knew just what was holding his attention at that moment when he became motionless. She didn't mention that it felt wonderful to have a man looking at her naked body again after so long, and that it being Booth was only enhancing that pleasure to so much more than it would have been if it had been some other man.

"Sorry, Bones," he said, a bit embarrassed at being caught like that, though the sight before him was mesmerizing. He began to work on her feet, drizzling some more oil on her, and got to work.

"You're a man, Booth," she said in a very amused tone. "It's expected. Especially in an Alpha Male like yourself."

"So I'm an Alpha Male?" he perked up as he let his hands work up her calf, kneading the soft muscles there, but knowing that if she flexed, they would in fact be strong and firm. She was the perfect blend of femininity and strength that he appreciated in women, but rarely found.

"The most...ooh! That feels wonderful!..The most Alpha Male specimen I've ever known," she revealed.

He knew she didn't mean anything by calling him a "specimen" so he let that one drop. Besides, he was enjoying his end of this bargain too much to care about labels. He spent some time on the back of her knee, knowing that it was a very sensitive, hence erogenous, spot on most women. Her moans told him he was doing rather well.

"I was tired of the alternative," she said when she recovered her equilibrium, which had been fluctuating once he got to her legs. When he didn't respond, only continued with the massage on her other leg once he'd finished with her thigh, though she had seriously wished that he had simply let his hand wander an inch of so higher and delved into her extremely aroused pussy, she continued with her explanation.

"After you made up that line, I was very angry, Booth," she told him. "I started seeing Sully, and after him a number of guys, mainly one night stands, to keep myself from getting angrier and forcing you to explain why such a stupid line was necessary. You know about Sully and a couple of the guys I dated for a short time, but most of the men I slept with you don't know about." She knew that that would hurt him, but she wanted to be honest. He needed to know that while she had made her fair share of mistakes that had kept them apart, his line was what prompted most of them, and definitely her being with all those men.

"I almost pushed you on the issue when you told me about making love after we finished the pony play case, but I didn't," she revealed. "I cut back on the times I sought out some male companionship for a night of pleasure after that, but it wasn't until I made that dreadful mistake of having two boyfriends that I ended it."

"Ended it?" he asked.

"I've been celibate since then, Booth," she admitted to him. She was pretty certain that he had thought that she had been with a couple of guys since then, but she hadn't. "It was also at that time that I began using a female masseuse instead of a male masseur like I had in the past." She groaned as he began working on the back of her other knee now. She was very sensitive there, and loved it when a man paid close attention to that spot.

"Why have you been celibate?" he asked, though he wasn't upset over the notion. How could he be upset when there hadn't been anyone to be jealous of in the past fifteen months or so? He finished with her left leg and then stared down at the spot he was going to tackle next. He prayed for strength. He'd need all the help he could get to keep from acting like some crazed animal once he was able to touch that delectable expanse of flesh. He took the bottle of oil and drizzled some one each cheek, enjoying her little bit of squirming as he did so.

"I was tired of being angry," she said with a deep sigh as she felt him firmly run his hands all over her ass, spreading the oil he'd just drizzled on her. "Not at you, but at myself. I realized that all the men over the previous couple of years had been to hide from my anger at myself for not challenging you on such a ridiculous notion as a line between us. I also realized that the very reasons I wanted you, were very lacking in any other man that I had been with, or could be with, so what was the point of it all?"

"Satisfying your biological urges?" Booth asked as he watched his hands move over that firm, yet pliant flesh. God she was so fucking perfect!

"Being with a man may be wonderful, but I have my toys and hands for that, and I decided that until you were ready for something to happen between us, then I would be satisfied with that," she admitted.

"What about Andrew?" he questioned. He knew that she hadn't slept with the man, and had only gone on one, aborted date, and had not seen him since outside of work at the FBI Headquarters.

"A big mistake when my anger over your 'atta girl sorta way lie bugged the Hell out of me," she admitted, though she was deeply ashamed of it all. It must have seemed like Sully all over again to him, and she now knew, from Angela, just how hurt Booth had been by her relationship with Sully a couple of years previously. At that moment she couldn't help the short, but deep tremor that coursed through her. She didn't say anything other than moan in a very sultry and appreciative way.

"Bones?" Booth asked, a bit concerned. He had an inkling as to what had happened, but considering how sore she was in her muscles, it could easily be something else.

"You are a fucking Master, Booth!" she said in deep shuddering breaths. "That was the best orgasm I've had in months!" she let herself relax.

Booth felt like strutting at that moment, but knew that it would only make him look like a Neanderthal, so he toned down his internal preening. "That good, huh?" he asked, knowing that she hadn't had anyone other than her female masseuse touch her in over a year, so she had to be talking about her toys and fingers bringing her those orgasms she was talking about. Outside of him feeling somewhat pathetic about having created that damn line three years before, the fact she'd been celibate for the last fifteen months made him happy. He wouldn't tell her that, though. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something told him that while she had been waiting for him, celibacy was not something that she wanted to be reminded of. He preferred keeping his gonads intact, thank you very much.

"Better than 'Booth' over there in the drawer," she told him with a chuckle. She took a moment to roll over while his weight had shifted off of her for a minute.

"God, you're gorgeous!" he said with a deep sigh. "And as for _Booth_," he said with a bit of a sneer, "over there, if I can't please you better than some damn sex toy, then I might as well join a fucking monastery and be celibate the rest of my life."

Bones got a mischievous look in her eyes as she let her eyes wander down his body, stopping on his tented boxers where he was painfully erect. Having seen him flaccid over a year before when she barged into his bathroom, she was _very_ desirous of seeing him erect, but she would wait until the massage was over. "From the looks of him," she said with a wink and nod at his covered hard on, "I don't think you have to worry about taking archaic and nonsensical vows of celibacy." Then she looked up at him. "Now how about getting on with my massage?" she asked.

Booth watched as she closed her eyes as he began to massage her temples again. He tried to think of the best word to describe the look on her face at that moment, and the only one that seemed to fit was Bliss. He could see her breathing evening out, and it became a more natural and relaxed breathing as opposed to the more ragged, orgasm induced breathing pace that she'd been coming down from. The moan as he shifted around her ears to behind her lobes told him that now that she'd come down from the high, she was now rising again. He kept up the work as he slowly meandered down her neck, once again keeping one hand working while using the other to get the jasmine scented oil.

Drizzling the oil on her shoulders, he set the bottle down and began to knead the muscles of her shoulders and arms. When he got to her hands, he spent as much time on them as he did when she was lying face down. The sighs, punctuated by deep moans were music to his ears as he worked the stress and discomfort from her. When he felt that she had released enough stress, he moved back up her arms and then his breath caught as he found her looking up at him, her eyes glazed with a passionate stare. He looked down and his eyes focused on her breasts, the coral colored nipples straining as they were pebbled into tight, erect nubs. This was the moment. He, Seeley Booth, was going to actually get to feel Dr. Temperance Brennan's stunningly perfect breasts. He drizzled some oil on those beautiful breasts under her watchful eye, and the increasingly glazed look she was giving him told him he was doing this right. Carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment, he placed his hand as if in a prayer and ran them down her cleavage until dead center and then split them apart letting each hand mold itself to a succulent mound.

Bones was in awe, and wildly turned on. The masseurs she'd hired in previous years had been gentle with her breasts, but lovers she'd had? Forget it. Men, in her experience and from what she gathered in some rather racy girl talk sessions with Angela over the years, generally tended to squeeze and practically maul a woman's boobs as if they were some sort of toy to be rough housed with, and while that was great during a frenzied passionate encounter, during a slower paced sexual encounter she liked having her breasts fondled and genuinely played with in a gentle caressing manner. The rare, but occasional times she had been with a woman had shown her that the truism really was apt that another woman has a tendency to know better what a woman wants and likes sexually. Booth had seemingly transcended the gender barrier on this one. She couldn't wait to see how he did with the remaining intimate area once the massage was essentially completed.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes as he went about giving her pleasure as he massaged her breasts. A serious inner warmth was making itself felt once again as her arousal rose once more. She was about to remind him of how sensitive her nipples were, but just as if he could read her mind he began to spend time on her nipples. She let loose a deep moan as he played with both at the same time, lightly pinching and pulling on her nipples, not painfully by any means, but just enough to add to the exquisite shard of pleasure that shot through her with every touch and action. She could feel herself becoming impossibly wet as a result of his ministrations, and the scent of her arousal was now very evident in the room. She almost screamed at him to get his hands back on her breasts as he moved them off of them and down to her abdomen and sides, but she also wanted this to continue so that she could feel his hands on her between her legs once the massage was completed.

Booth sighed almost with regret as he began to work on her sides and abdomen. Having his hands on her breasts had been even greater than when he'd been massaging her ass, but if he wanted the ultimate prize, he knew he needed to get a move on. He made sure that he worked the sides and abdomen carefully. He didn't want her to squirm and be tickled. No, he wanted her to feel relaxed. He could discern a couple of pulled muscles on her right side along her rib cage, so he gently loosened them with light circular pressure with the pads of his fingers. He could see her pinched looked, despite her closed eyes, and sympathized as he knew full well how uncomfortable working out a pulled muscle could be, but how great it would feel afterward would make it worth it. He just hated seeing her uncomfortable for any reason. He paused as he heard her hiss when he got to a particularly painful spot.

"You okay?" he asked, clearly concerned, despite his unbelievable arousal. He'd done a good job so far sublimating his desires, his raging hard on aside, but he was also a normal man. This was torture! Not only did he have to deal with the awesome reality of having Bones literally in his hands, but he also had to deal with the difficult reality that there was a very good reason for this massage. He was sure of where this was leading, and that she would not have had him here if she wasn't ready for that step from partners and best friends to being a real couple, but it was still difficult to take seeing her in pain.

Bones opened her eyes and saw his clear concern. She nodded her head. "Yes," she told him. "That one's just the worst." She softened at his look of distress. She reached up and placed a hand on his forearm. "You're doing a wonderful job, Booth," she told him in a voice that was somewhere between a sexy purr and her normal tone, hoping that he would understand that she was talking about not only the relief to her strained muscles, but also the delicious sensations he was creating throughout her body. He looked hesitant, so she decided to be a little forceful. "Get back to work," she ordered with a wicked grin and a twinkle in her eyes. "I still haven't had the most mind blowing orgasm ever, yet, you know," she added.

"That'll have to wait until I get...you know...down there," he said, stuttering a bit as he tried to keep somewhat decent, despite the situation. He felt like an idiot. Why the Hell did he always seem to get tongue tied whenever he was talking about sex with her?

Bones was very amused. He definitely wasn't prudish. How he'd worked her body so far with just a massage proved that, along with his prominent erection which was still covered by his boxers. "It's perfectly alright to say _pussy_, Booth," she teased in good humor. "You've heard me use the word, too, you know." She sighed again as he moved down to her legs, which she spread a bit, unconsciously, which added to his apparent fluster.

"I'm still trying to believe that this isn't some fantasy which I'll wake up from," he admitted calmly, though inside he was still a bit nervous. The more direct view of her charms was having quite an effect on him inside, as well as externally.

She smiled as she enjoyed what his hands were doing once more to her feet. "No fantasy, Booth," she said in a breathy way. "This is all real. And just wait until the next time we have a long day and you're pretty sore. I'll be returning the favor of the massage and really blow you mind."

Booth offered another silent prayer that that day would be sometime really soon. He knew that they would be doing a Hell of a lot more than just a massage from now on, but the idea of getting an all over massage from Bones when he was really hurting was something that he would be looking forward to. He didn't say anything more as he worked on up each leg. It was extremely difficult to keep from shifting his hand a couple of inches and diving right into the good stuff to finish her off, but he managed to keep on task. When he finished with her legs, during which she had another small orgasm, he settled back on his haunches and looked at her all over. Her body glistened with the massage oil, and she looked as if she was in Heaven. He looked up and noticed that her nipples were even more pointed and erect than they had been when he'd spent some time giving them attention. It was finally time to get to the part of the massage that he'd been so excited about when she told him what she wanted as far as a massage was concerned.

Bones was feeling wonderfully refreshed. She'd always enjoyed having a lazy orgasm or two to take the edge off, whether by her own hands, or someone else's. Booth had managed to give her three during the fabulous massage, and now he was about to spend time directly stimulating her very wet and aroused pussy. Her clit was throbbing, and exposed from it's hood, and she could feel the moisture building even more as she anticipated his attention. She looked up at him as he moved to her side, his eyes glued to her hot center.

"See something you like?" she teased, allowing her legs to spread apart even more. She hoped that over time she could bring him out of his self imposed shell a bit so that he wouldn't be as conservative when it came to the issue of sex. She knew that he wasn't averse to sex and sexual play, but she wanted him to be able to approach the subject a bit more openly. It would be interesting to see what the future would hold.

"Oh yeah," he said in a breathless voice. He was a guy, after all, and when presented with such a sight, he was more than willing to pay serious attention, as well as thanking every Saint he'd ever heard of for the opportunity. Oh yeah, he was definitely whipped.

Bones smiled wider as she reached down and spread her labia to show him the soft pink tissue that was glistening with her arousal. She dipped a finger inside of herself and then pulled it out, moving it to tease her clit in circular motions. A short display to demonstrate just how serious she was was in order, even though he knew full well how much she was pushing for a serious commitment. Booth had once told her that sex wasn't just sex for him, and she believed him. She knew that part of her hesitance about challenging him over the line had been that she knew that sex with him wouldn't be just sex, either, and she wasn't completely sure until her two boyfriends fiasco a little over a year ago that she was ready for such an experience, and the commitment that it would create. Her anger over the line, and her anger at herself over her not challenging him, had been the vast majority of her hesitance, but the idea of commitment had been part of the quandary. Bringing her hand up, she slowly placed her fingers in her mouth, enjoying the taste of her own arousal. His widened eyes were a treat as she watched him enjoying the display. Dipping her hand down once more, she gathered some more of her arousal and offered her fingers to him. She moaned as he tasted her, knowing by his closed eyes and his own moan that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Now that you've been given a taste, how about using those perfect hands of yours to blow my mind?" she asked, a faint smirk on her face as she prodded him. She had to admit that this side of Booth was appealing, and even with the slight skittishness apparent still (though not nearly what it was at other times) she was having a more meaningful experience with Booth than with any other man she'd ever been with.

Booth grinned like an idiot as he got the green light. He may be entering the painful territory of a hard on left alone for too long, but his own pleasure could wait. He was damn sure that Bones would see to him when she was taken care of.

Using his hands, fingers splayed, he moved them down her abdomen and dipped down between her legs to her inner thighs, using them to spread her legs wider. Then he let then slide up her inner thighs, all the while his fingers tapped a pattern on her skin while his palms created a pleasurable friction on her skin. Then he reached what both he and she had been eagerly, and in her case _**very**_ impatiently, wanting to touch and have touched. His thumbs reached the edge of her cleft, and he used them to spread her open to his gaze, her scent wafting up to him. He could feel how swollen and aroused her sex had become, and he decided on a two pronged attack to reach his goal. He raised one hand to her clit and began a circular pressure on the engorged bud, while with his other hand he slid two fingers inside of her, loving the gasp of pleasure she emitted at the intrusion. He kept up the pressure on her clit and explored a bit with the fingers he had inside of her, searching for her g-spot. A little uncomfortable he may be about discussing sex, but no one could say that Seeley Booth hadn't done his homework when it came to the subject, nor had he failed to put into practical application all he'd learned. Using her own sounds as a guide to when he found it, he then went to town.

Bones couldn't believe it. How the FUCK did he do that? Men were all thumbs when it came to a woman's g-spot! At least she had thought so until now. She almost exploded the second he found it and ran his embedded fingers across it. As it was an incredibly tight coil of heated arousal was building in the pit of her stomach and was beginning to radiate outward to a cataclysmic explosion.

"If you stop I'll make you a Eunuch!" she told him in a frenzied voice. She grasped the sheets and her knuckled turned white. It amazed her that he had gotten her so on edge in a matter of less than a minute! Granted she'd been getting increasingly aroused from the moment he'd arrived, and the three orgasms she'd had thus far had driven that arousal higher, but this was unbelievable.

Considering how painful his erection had become at this stage, Booth winced at the image her words sent into his own frenzied mind. Stop??? HELL NO he wasn't going to stop! Seeing her thrash about on the bed as he finger fucked her was the HOTTEST thing he'd ever seen. And Man was she thrashing about! Her head was moving left and right, and she had her upper body working in opposite directions, which caused her breasts to shake and bounce in an awesome display. He decided to see what she would do if he slowed down a touch. He let up on the pressure he was using on her clit and slowed by half the speed at which he was moving his fingers in and out of her. It got an immediate response.

"I have only one word Seeley Booth: Eunuch!" she ground out in the most feral, yet incredibly tense, tone of voice he'd ever heard. She had to be grinding the enamel off of her teeth to make her voice sound like that.

He chuckled as he sped his fingers back up, but kept the reduced pressure on her clit. She glared at him on that one, but he ignored it, instead putting increased pressure on her g-spot as he stroked in and out of her. The tense, but ecstatic look on her face was it's own reward as he continued to do what seemed to be working so well. He was also stunned at how wet she was. She'd been wet when he started to play with her, but now she was a lot more so. He could feel her beginning to clench spasmodically as her breathing got very rapid and shallow.

Bones absolutely shattered. The explosion was beyond anything she'd ever experienced, with either a man or woman. She could feel herself clench herself hard against his fingers over and over again, while her whole body spasmed. If she didn't know better, she would swear she was on the verge of passing out. Booth, she noted, was also adept at bringing her down slowly from such a massive orgasm, and the feel of his fingers inside of her overly sensitized pussy didn't feel invasive at all. Her clit, though, was another matter. As soon as she was able she grabbed the hand working on the bundle of nerves and halted his actions.

"Enough!" she said sluggishly, still trying to recover. She smiled as he lay down beside her, on his side so he could look at her. She rolled on her own side. "I know this sounds completely impossible, but I feel absolutely boneless."

"I wish I could say the same thing," Booth said with both a grimace and a smile as he looked down at his rather tented boxers.

Bones grinned as she focused her attention on it. Before she even thought about it she reached down and tried to lower the front of his boxers so she could see that impressive organ in its most beautiful state, at least in her opinion.

"NO!" Booth tried to stop her, but it was too late. Just that small amount of friction created by the boxers rubbing against his glans was enough to make him explode. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't shot his load before he even got his damn boxers off since he was a damn virgin! He rolled on his back and closed his eyes. "That is so embarrassing," he said with a genuine bitterness.

"Hey," Bones said as she moved closer to him and demanded his attention. "What just happened?" she said rhetorically. "That was sexy, Booth. You spent so much time putting me first and got yourself so excited that all it took was a minor touch to show me the _physical essence_ of Seeley Booth. That's not embarrassing, Booth. That's humbling for me, and very flattering. Don't ever feel embarrassed at losing control with me. Was I embarrassed at having such a powerful orgasm in front of you, or allowing you the chance to give me that orgasm, or the three before it?"

"No," he admitted.

"Now go get cleaned up and then we can start taking care of each other," she told him, knowing she had made her point. "I think my new friend down there deserves some attention," she added with a smile.

"Hey, Bones?" he asked as he stood up. "Thank you."

Bones was a bit confused as to exactly what it was he was thanking her for. "For what, Booth?" she asked him.

"For giving me the best present you could have given me," he told her. "Your trust, and your heart."

She smiled, and blushed slightly. "Maybe we gave each other a present today, Booth," she replied. "I gave you my trust and heart, while you gave me the gift of taking away the line. Today was a present for both of us." She settled back on the bed and sighed almost dreamily. This was how she wanted to spend every special day from now on. Not just in bed with Booth, but exchanging the emotional bonds that they each had. Of course, she didn't have to ignore the physical benefits, either. "Hey Booth! Get your ass in gear! It's my turn to have some fun with your perfectly symmetrical body!" she said loudly, knowing that in a few minutes, some more Christmas cheer would be dished out. Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

_A/N: Long, sexy, and fun. I wanted to have a really good Christmas story filled with some good smut, so this is the result. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! Gregg._


End file.
